What happens on the road stays on the road
by AnnaTom23
Summary: Koroline and Klaroline one-shot. A usual day Caroline thinks, but Mystic Falls doesn't ever have the best 'usual' days. Does it? She seems to be the original magnet and from drinks to a journey that may change her life. Hit me in the review. Enjoy


**Drabble**

L

Living in Mystic Falls, Caroline still expected it to be a normal day. As usual she got ready and took fine minutes to compose herself. She thought to herself 'Caroline! Stay focused. Keep your life normal as long as you can and don't panic and don't let others control you!' Within a few minutes she had been able to motivate herself. Just while she's about to leave the house, she hears someone on her door, it's the youngest original. Kol was pacing back and forth in her front porch. Caroline opened the door and said, _"What do you want?"_ Kol comes forward to her, his eyes visibly widen and his pupil dilates and he compels Caroline to step out of the house and do exactly as he said. Caroline mentally slaps herself for forgetting vervain. _"Don't worry I won't make you do anything you don't want!"_ Kol says as he held her wrist and flashed away.  
They reach the Mikaelson mansion in a matter of seconds. Kol throws open the door and barges into the house announcing, _"I'm back brothers and I have a gift!"_ Caroline walks into the living room and lets out a scream as soon as she notices a room full of bodies drained of blood. All four brothers, draining the bodies dry. Klaus looks at her and raises his glass of wine laced with blood_, "Hello love! Care to join us?" _He came closer to Caroline and she could clearly comprehend he was canned. She put distance between him and her by reaching her hand toward his chest_, "Whoa! How much did you drink?"_ She asks as she raises her eyebrows and looks away. _"Only the supply of the whole bar!"_ replies Elijah_. "You too Elijah? You're the noble one and to top it off you too Finn? I thought you were too obsessed with your whole suicide-abomination thoughts"_ Caroline says as she reaches down towards the young girls laying on the floor. She bites her wrist and feeds them her blood one by one_. "So what do you want with me?" _Caroline asks very casually but with annoyance written all over her face. Kol has a huge grin plastered on his face while Elijah passes out and Finn drains his current victim and Klaus just passes her one of his dimpled smiles while raising his eyebrows, _"Well love I was hoping you could entertain us for the day"_ Klaus downed his bourbon as he squint his eyes_. "You are despicable!"_ she said giving a disgusted look. _"All this talk is boring and when I'm bored I tend to kill so you better find a way to entertain me... us!"_ Kol adds as he receives a glare from his brother. _"Fine you promise me no killing and I'll destroy my time in your company till you're sober again!"_ Caroline says as she compels the last of girls after healing them. _"You have got yourself a deal but I'm going to stay here and pray for death!_" Finn is back to the suicidal Finn even if he's drunk.  
_"Well it's the three of us for today then!" _Kol says as he smirks to Caroline who scoffs at him, _"Oh fun!"_  
Caroline helps both of them to the guest room upstairs to help them get clean. Honestly she thought I shower might help them get sober and then lessen her punishment. She gets fresh clothes for both of them and instructs them both to change. _"I want to go to the bar."_ Kol whines and Klaus passes him and smile, _"What are we waiting for? Let's go then"_ They both move towards the door but Caroline steps in between them and the door._ "You're not stepping out of this house. Especially not in this state! You might just kill someone and if you haven't noticed I'm a newborn… I can't stop two drunk, psychotic originals!" "Caroline, you're a newborn and you can't stop two drunk, psychotic originals, as you so poetically put it so either you come with us or we take you with us!"_ Klaus almost threatened her. _"Oh no! You don't get to threaten me. Get back in the room Klaus!"_ Her voice was firm and commanding which kind of turned them on. Kol smirked at her and narrowed his eyes, _"You're off limits but please don't test me!"_ Caroline glared him for a while and opened her mouth to say something but she was swept of her feet. Literally. Klaus had flounced her off her feet and onto his shoulder. _"Let's go then!"_ Kol smiled as Klaus winked at him_. "Klaus Mikaelson! You better put me down or …"_ Caroline kept struggling against his grip and kept kicking her legs to make him let go of her but it was as if she didn't affect him even the least bit_. "Or what Caroline?"_ Klaus asked while making his way towards the car. Caroline was short of words she didn't know what to say so she just rolled her eyes. Klaus opened the back door to his Black SUV and threw the young girl inside while he took the driving seat and Kol took the seat beside him_. "Seriously? Shoving me into your car? This is kidnapping you know and my mom happens to be the sheriff… She'll tell Damon and Stefan and they'll …"_ Caroline was cut off by Kol, _"Darling, these threats are getting old don't you have any new tricks?" _Caroline glared him for a while until Klaus broke the awkwardness, _"Maybe she can show us that Caroline Forbes can stay quiet for a while!"_ Klaus smirked as he saw Caroline's eyes widen and she pouted, _"Fine! I won't say a word!"_ Both brothers smiled at each other and drove to the bar.  
They finally got out of the car and entered the bar and took a table. As soon as Caroline sat down the brothers kept glaring each other to claim the seat next to her and they were starting to grab the attention of people so she decided to break the ice, _"Just sit down! I'll sit in the middle. People are noticing"_ Now she was clamped in the middle of two originals drunk skunks. Caroline rested her head on the table while Kol and Klaus played with her hair. _"You know I'm sick of this! Caroline just confess already."_ Kol spat as he banged the table lightly. Caroline lifted her head slightly and turned towards him smiling sarcastically, _"My confession? Confession about what? I haven't done anything…"_ She wasn't allowed to complete when Klaus barged in the conversation saying, _"About me…"_ Kol glared him, _"About us!"_ Caroline was caught off guard. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and it felt like her cheeks were on fire_. "I feel you both are completely insane!"_ Caroline tried to dodge the question at which Kol laughed and they knew that they had to get it out of her_. "Fine don't confess. In time you will realize too that this small town has nothing to offer!"_ Klaus said as he signaled the waiter to serve them with drinks. _"Have a drink with us. Loosen up a bit!"_ Kol said while giving his most innocent look. _"Just one drink love, I won't bite… unless you ask me to"_ Klaus said as he raised his eyebrows and passed a smile. Caroline slightly puckered but then accepted, _"Fine! One drink and nothing more"_ Both brothers smiled at each other because they knew it wasn't going to be one drink.  
Caroline slammed her glass down on the table yelling, _"Woohoo!"_ Klaus smirked at the sight of her enjoying with them, _"Careful love, you're gonna get our drink services revoked"_ Caroline didn't bother to listen but she got up from between them and stood in front of the table, _"I'm going to the ladies room, in that time please don't try to kill each other!"_ Caroline made her way to the washroom and saw both Kol and Klaus sitting peacefully before she entered the bathroom.  
_"So brother … what do we do next?"_ Kol asked as brother while downing his drink. Klaus opened his mouth to answer but then he saw his brother fiddling with Caroline's mobile. _"Have some manners!"_ Klaus said as he glared his brother. _"Oh come on, it's not like she has to hide something. She's already a transparent one"_ Kol said while scrolling through her picture gallery until he finally noticed her phone buzzing, _"Oh! It's the wolf boy"_ Kol said as he waited for his brother to react. _"Well now he wouldn't like you to be answering Caroline's phone so…"_ Klaus said as he winked at his younger brother who had a devil's smirk plastered on his face. Kol, without wasting another second, answered the phone, _"Caroline's phone, how may I help you?" "Umm who is this and where is Care?"_ Tyler asked with worry in his voice_. "Well that depends who is calling."_ Kol replied and smirked at his brother who seemed to be enjoying this little conversation. _"Who is this?"_ Tyler asked. Kol could feel his temper building up. _"Well Caroline is in the washroom and she is my new plaything!"_ Klaus glared his brother for using such words for Caroline but Kol just winked at him. Tyler replied, _"Where is she?" "Well she's with me and my brother of course and I have to tell you she's quite the entertainer."_ Kol's words stung Tyler like venom spreading through his body he just realized who was on Caroline's phone, _"Kol! I swear if you hurt her…" "Please darling. No threats and one more wrong answer and I'll leave her with my brother to give them some private time!"_ Kol kept himself from sniggering over the phone. Kol then heard the line drop, he knew Tyler would probably be searching for them. _"Well played brother. Now what? They'll be coming here any moment and I'm pretty sure they won't Caroline alone after today's episode so our time with her is ticking!"_ Klaus downed his drink as he saw Caroline come out of the restroom. _"Well what if they don't find us here or anywhere in Mystic Falls… What if we don't let her alone after today's episode so their time is over with her?"_ Kol asked as he slammed some cash on the table as they both stood up. _"I'll get Caroline, you start the car."_ Klaus said as he waved towards her and Kol rolled his eyes and got out of the bar towards the car. _"Where's he going?" _Caroline asked innocently as Klaus held her by her shoulders looking straight into her eyes, _"You want to get out of here?"_ Caroline looked back in his blue eyes wanting to melt in his hands, she simply smiled at him as he sped them out of the building into the back. He slammed Caroline into the wall, as his lips crashed onto hers. She moaned as the wall hit back and kissed him back. She opened her mouth for his tongue to explore. His one hand held her close by her waist while the other moved towards her neck and eventually grabbed a few of her golden locks into his hands. Their tongues struggled to gain more excess until he broke free and started trailing kissing from her chest to her neck. Caroline stretched her neck to give him better excess until she realized what was happening. As Klaus nibbled kisses on her neck she tried to break free saying, _"Klaus… I think we should..."_ She wasn't allowed to complete when she heard Klaus, _"I'm sorry"_ She gave him a confused look and then everything blacked out.  
She woke up feeling dizzy. Her head felt heavy and her neck hurt like hell. She saw that she was apparently in a car with Kol driving and Klaus sitting beside him. She was laying on the back seat as earlier. She got up and blinked really hastily after squirting her eyes. She heard a slight chuckle from Kol who was now nodding at Klaus. Klaus finally turned his head towards the young blonde smiling, _"Rise and shine, sweetheart." "What happened? My neck hurts and where are we going?"_ she asked while giving him a confused look and finally sitting straight on the seat. _"Well we are going for a little trip, outside Mystic Falls and sorry about your neck."_ Klaus said as he gave her wink and smiled deviously_. "You really don't remember anything. Do you?"_ Kol asked as he laughed loudly. _"No, what?"_ Caroline asked until she saw Klaus again and remembered him saying, _"I'm sorry!"_ and then everything blacked out but then he snapped her neck_. "You snapped my neck!"_ she yelled glaring him. Klaus chuckled until she yelled again almost shoving herself in his face, _"YOU SNAPPED MY NECK! Are you insane or something?" _Klaus closed the distance between them by kissing her on her lips while her eyes widened in surprise. He finally let her go and turned his head back towards the road while Caroline couldn't believe what just happened. _"So convenient! You guys make out in the back and I keep driving…"_ Kol interrupted while grimacing at his brother and the young blonde. Caroline buried her face in her hands and asked, _"So where are we going?"_ Klaus smiled at his brother. _"Why Caroline! I'm glad you asked. We are taking a time-out from life. We do everything we want or feel and when we get back we won't repeat it and what happened on the road, stays on the road!"_ Kol said as he stopped the car and looked at her while sneering. _"If we go back"_ Klaus added as he got out of the car and opened the door for Caroline. She got out and stepped angrily, _"Why are we stopping?"_ They were at a motel which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. _"Well we might be vampires but driving for hours makes us tired."_ Klaus said as he walked past her and towards the counter. _"You need to rest especially after that neck-snapped thingie!"_ Kol alleged as he winked at her. She hit him on his shoulder indicating she didn't need to be reminded of it. The three vampires moved towards the reception where and old lady was sitting reading a magazine. She looked up as Kol leaned against the counter and both the originals stared the young blonde girl in between so she quickly spat_, "Threesome?"_ She seemed to have grabbed everyone's attention by her words. Caroline shot her head up and instantly retorted, _"Ewwe no! Wait why'd you think we were a threesome?"_ Kol and Klaus simpered at Caroline as Klaus compelled the lady to give them three rooms. _"Sorry I have only one room left!"_ she said and handed them the key while Kol quickly snatched it saying, _"We'll take it!"_ Caroline shot him a look and quickly said moving back, _"I think I'll sleep in the car. It was pretty comfortable back there!"_ She turned around only to be shoved into Kol's chest_. "No deal. You'll probably call your friends. Don't trust you that much!" _He grabbed her arms and dragged an unwilling Caroline towards the room as Klaus opened the door saying_, "Or worse she might leave us here taking the car!"_ Caroline rolled her eyes at him as he stepped inside. Ongoing inside she found out only two single beds which were joined together to form bed big enough for two people. The room was very small and had barely any space to move around and a very small bathroom_. "Just great!"_ Caroline mumbled as she sat on the bed. Klaus got up on the other side of the bed while Kol pushed Caroline in the middle taking her place at the other side. Now she was in the middle of the originals once again. _"It's horrible enough I have to share a room with you and now I'm in the middle!"_ she mumbled as she crossed her hands across her chest. _"You might even enjoy it love!"_ Klaus said as he came very close to her and his lips brushed against her ear. Caroline promptly snapped and shoved Klaus against the wall, _"This has to stop! You being all this… with your drawings and your dimples and your blue eyes!"_ Caroline yelled as Kol just observed. She continued, _"Both of you! You're always well… being … yourself and it's a distraction!" _Kol and Klaus smirked at her. _"What happens on the road stays on the road love!"_ Kol said as he moved closer to Caroline. Caroline thought for a moment as Kol's hand went up her back and sent a shiver throughout her spine. She was going to let everything go tonight.  
She repeated, _"What happens on the road stays on the road"_ as she smiled and crashed her lips onto Klaus'. Klaus grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her closer (if even possible) she wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck. She broke free and then turned around to Kol. He then slammed her against the wall and kissed her hard as their tongues struggled. Caroline groaned as her back slammed into the wall. Kol held her thighs, hand hovering dangerously near her panties and swept her off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist until Klaus interrupted and snatched her out of his grip and he undressed her as if annoyed by the whole convention of wearing clothes. He wanted them off and wanted them off ASAP. Instead of unbuttoning it, he tore her shirt open. Caroline heard the scatter of buttons hitting the wood floor but never allowed her gaze to leave his face. Until his lips crashed into hers again while Kol started trailing kissed on her neck. She unbuckled Klaus' belt as his pants fell to the ground. He smiled at her and before she knew it Kol threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and started nibbling at her neck while Klaus took off her pants. She removed Kol's shirt and Kol backed up to remove his pants while Klaus took his place. He smiled at the sight of seeing Caroline undressed, _"Fitting"_ he mused as Caroline blushed slightly but removed his shirt_. "Enough talk! Let's get some action."_ Kol said as he pushed Klaus off Caroline and took his place. He parted her legs with his knee as he moved up. His nose brushing over her body, his vampire teeth gritting over her perfect smooth skin. He entered her with a sharp pain and she wailed in ache but Klaus covered her mouth as his lips collided with hers. She sank deep down into the bed, and waited for the sensuous storm to envelope her, and tease out every little corner of passion from her secret places. Klaus and Kol then shifted their places as she breathed heavily and moaned in the pleasurable pain.  
They were all laying on the bed after such an 'unforgettable' experience. Klaus had wrapped his arm around Caroline while she put her head on his chest, lazily tracing his tattoos. Kol was laying not far from her until he kissed and caressed her nude back. Klaus kissed Caroline one last time before he got up and moved to grab his clothes. _"As much as we'd love to do this, we need to get going back on the road"_ Klaus said as he signaled his brother who got up too. Caroline wrapped the white, sheets around her body and passed them a look, _"Seriously! What are you hiding now?"_ Kol smirked at his brother. _"It's not like we're running from somebody. Are we?"_ Caroline asked as he saw a look in Klaus' eyes_. "Klaus?"_ Klaus threw his Henley shirt towards Caroline as he tore her shirt into probably a million piece. Caroline quickly wore it and stepped up from the bed_. "What happened while I was out?"_ she asked looking towards Klaus and Kol. _"Well we might've failed to mention that a certain Lockwood boy called and when he found out you were with us he panicked and well he was going to find you so we decided on a little distraction trip. Totally harmless!"_ Kol said as he smiled and got dressed. _"WHAT!? You're just telling me now? I waited for Tyler to call me since forever and finally when he does I'm with you … God where's my phone?"_ she says as she looks around but then looks at Klaus who is staring her. _"Give me my phone Klaus"_ she said while holding her hand out. _"I'm sorry can't do that love! We are having a great time. Can't let them or you ruin it!"_ he said as he signaled Kol and walked towards the door saying, _"I'll start the car. Deal with this!"_ As the door shut, Kol raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He came incredibly close to her and cupped her face in his hands as his eyes looked straight into hers. His pupils dilated and his eyes widened while Caroline fell into a state of trance, _"You are going to forget that you ever found out about Tyler's call and you are going to enjoy and move on from him. You are going to have the time of your life while travelling with us and you will in no way try to contact your friends and you will forget that this conversation ever took place!"_ Caroline snapped out of it and quickly smiled saying, _"Where to now?"_ Kol smiled back at her and said, _"Not sure but we'll find a way. Don't we always!"_  
They both moved out of the room and towards the car where they found Klaus. She turned to him and smiled, _"Let's go grumpy!"_ Klaus smiled at her and opened the door for her while he smirked at Kol and they both drove off.


End file.
